1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for a vehicle, and more specifically, relates to a mounting assembly for a vehicle by which: a bolt can be easily engaged without interfering with a housing or peripheral parts because the bolt is engaged on the side of a chassis; an impact that is generated when engaging a bolt and a vibration that is generated by the internal parts that are provided inside the housing by adopting bushes and buffering members; and the deformation of the chassis can be prevented and the housing can be stably fixed to the chassis by supporting the housing and the chassis in the position therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a steering system of the vehicle is configured to have: a steering wheel; a steering shaft that is provided under the same; and a housing that is coupled to the steering shaft to convert the power transmission direction while reducing the rotational force.
Meanwhile, the housing is formed to have a hollow in which a rack is installed, which extends long in the horizontal direction, and an opening is formed in the center of the same in the direction intersecting the rack into which a pinion is inserted.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a pinion housing that constitutes such a conventional housing. As shown in the drawing, the pinion housing 1 has openings at both ends and at the upper surface thereof to allow the pinion and the rack to be installed therein to intersect each other, and a mounting portion 2 protrudes from the outer surface of the central portion thereof at both sides to have a widely expanded shape.
Meanwhile, each mounting portion 2 has a mounting hole 3 that is formed in the vertical direction in each central portion thereof, and a bolt made of a metal is engaged with the mounting hole 3 while a mounting bush 4 is interposed therebetween such that the head of the bolt is positioned in the outside of the pinion housing 1 and the end thereof is engaged with a chassis in order to fix the pinion housing 1 to the chassis.
In addition, the mounting bush 4 is formed to have an approximately cylindrical shape to be inserted into the mounting hole 3, and is configured such that a pipe part 4b made of a metal and a rubber part 4a made of rubber are bonded on the inner/outer side thereof in order to prevent noise, vibration, and abrasion due to a direct and tight contact between the pinion housing 1 and the bolt made of a metal.
At this time, the pipe part 4b of the mounting bush 4 has a flange that is formed by bending the upper end thereof facing the head of the bolt that is inserted into the same outwards, and the rubber part 4a that is installed on the outer surface of the pipe part 4b is compressively inserted into the mounting hole 3 while both ends thereof are shaped into a flange.
In addition, the rubber part 4a has different thicknesses between the circumferential direction and the axial direction depending on a load transmitted thereto, and particularly, the rubber part 4a is configured to strongly resist the axial load of the rack that moves in the axial direction inside the housing including the pinion housing 1.
Thus, the mounting bush 4 is compressively installed in the mounting hole 3 after determining the installation position according to the thickness of the rubber part 4a, and a bolt is inserted into the pipe part 4b of the mounting bush 4 to then be fixed by rotating the head thereof such that the end of the bolt is engaged with the chassis.
However, in the vehicle mounting assembly, according to the prior art, since the bolt is engaged on the side of the housing, the housing or peripheral parts connected to the housing may obstruct the path for the engagement of the bolt when engaging the bolt. Thus, it is impossible to make an engagement of the bolt.
As a result, the housing cannot be mounted on the chassis, and it is difficult to secure a space because the installation space for the peripheral parts that are installed in the housing is limited.
Furthermore, an impact that is generated when engaging a bolt and a vibration that is generated by the housing may be transferred to the chassis through a direct contact in order to thereby cause the deformation of the chassis and in order to thereby fail to stably support the housing on the chassis, and the chassis may be damaged in severe cases.